Jealousy
by delenalover2
Summary: Alex and her mother moves to Texas to Jerry's house with his daughter Harper and his son Justin. so when Alex will start to work with Justin in his farm, a friendship will appear... Read&Review:
1. Chapter 1

Alex: hey mum, do we really have to move to your friends' farm house in Texas?

Theresa: yes we do, and I'm sorry if you don't want to do this but we really have to

A*sighs* I know mum, and don't worry I'm fine with that

Th: thanks hunny

*after 2 hours, they arrive to Texas*

*they went to Jerry's house in Dallas*

Jerry: waiting for them to arrive with Harper and Justin*

Th*arrives with Alex holding her suitcase

Jerry: hey Theresa*hugs her* I missed you

Th: I missed you too

Jerry*pulls away* you haven't change since the last time I saw you

Th: yeah you too

Jerry: this is my daughter Harper and my son Justin

Th*shakes their hands* nice to meet you

Justin: nice to meet you to ma'am

Th: oh please call me Theresa

D*smiles* ok

Th: and this is my daughter Alex

Jerry: nice to meet you Alex

A: nice to meet you too

Harper: hey how old are you?

A: oh I'm 19

H: great, I'm 19 too, we're going to be good friends

A: yeah I hope

J: hey I'm Justin*puts his hand out so that Justin can shake it*

A*smiles and shakes his hand* nice to meet you, I'm Alex

J: well I'm 21 years old if you wanted to know*smirks*

A*chuckles* good

Jerry: come on let's go inside*takes Theresa's suitcase*

J*takes Alex's suitcase*

A*fallows him with Harper*

*in the house*

Jerry: hey Justin, why don't you show Alex her room?

J: yeah sure*turns to Alex* fallow me

A*fallows Justin*

Jerry: come on Theresa I will show you your room

Th*fallows him*

*with Justin*

J*in front of Alex's room* and here's your room

A: thanks*enters her room*

J*puts her suitcase next to her bed* I guess I will leave you now to rest a little and pack your stuff

A: yeah ok, thanks

J: ok I'll see you at dinner, bye

A: bye

J*leaves*

*at night*

Jerry*preparing dinner with Harper and Justin*

*after few minute*

Jerry*shouts* hey Theresa, Alex dinner's ready

*they get downstairs*

Th: great I'm starving*smirks*

*they all sat down on the table*

Jerry: so did you guys like your rooms?

Th: it's beautiful

A: yeah mine too

H*smiles* good

J: yeah just feel like you're at your home

Th: thank you

A*looks at Justin and smile*

J*smiles back*

*everyone starts to eat*

*after a while*

A: this was really delicious

Th: yeah I agree

Jerry: thanks glad you like it, hey Alex would you like tomorrow to help Harper and Justin with work in the farm? You know feed the chickens, plant some corns and stuff like that

A*smiles* yeah I would love to

Jerry: great and don't worry they will let you know everything

A: ok great, I will go now to sleep, goodnight

Jerry: good night Alex

H: sleep tight

J: sweet dreams

A*goes to her room*

Th: I'm going too

Jerry: yeah ok and maybe tomorrow you can come with me to the mall

Th: yeah ok goodnight

Jerry: goodnight

Th*goes to her room*

*the next day*

Th*eating breakfast with Jerry, Harper and Justin*

J: hey Theresa we're Alex?

Th*smiles* well my daughter is a sleepyhead so you will see her at least in one hour

Jerry*laughs* well let her sleep as long as she wants

*after few minutes, Harper and Justin went outside to work in the farm and Jerry and Theresa went to the mall*

*after one hour*

A*wakes up, changes her clothes and went downstairs*

A*doesn't see anyone so she went outside and enters the stables*

A*sees Demi* hey

H*turns to her* hey good morning

A: good morning

H: so how are you today?

A: I'm fine, so do you want me to help you with something?

H: mmm… yeah just feed the horses and the chickens

A: ok great*takes the food and starts to feed the animals*

*after few minutes*

A: that was fun

H: did you like it?

A: yeah totally

H: well you will do it every day*laughs*

A*laughs* I don't have a problem with that

H: hey why don't you go and see if Justin wants any help?

A: yeah ok*walks away*

A*arrives at a chicken coop but doesn't see Justin*

A*starts to look around and sees him chucking some woods* hey

J*turns to her* oh Alex, hey I didn't know that you were here

A: I just got here

J: oh well good morning

A*chuckles* good morning

J: so did you sleep well?

A: yeah I did

J: well that's good

A: hey Harper told me to ask you if you want any help

J: no thanks I'm fine

A: no really if you want something I will be happy to do it and besides I don't have anything to do right now so…

J*smiles* ok fine, if you want you could grab the paints and start painting the chicken coop

A: really that will be awesome

J: ok so go ahead while I finish chucking

A: ok*grabs the bucket and starts painting*

*after a while*

A*getting tired*

J*sees her and notice that she's tired* hey Alex I think you should stop now because you're getting tired

A: oh no don't worry I can continue

J: no I don't want you to, just go and have some rest

A: but Justin really, I'm not that tired, I can go on

J*takes the brush from Alex's hand* no, now go and have some rest

A: but I…

J*smiles* no buts, go and have a little fun with Harper

A*smiles back* fine*walks away*

J*watches her leaving while smiling*


	2. Chapter 2

*with Harper*

H: hey Alex

A: hey

H: so did you help Justin?

A: yeah I painted a little the chicken coop

H: great

A: so what are we going to do now?

H: well if you want we can go on a little walk

A: yeah I think it's a good idea

H: what do you think if we did it with the horses?

A: what? You mean horseback riding?

H: yeah it will be fun

A: yeah but I never been on a horse before

H: don't worry, it's really easy and I will help you to know how to ride

A: I don't know… I…

H: come on Alex

A: ok fine

H: great

*they went to the stables and prepare the horses*

H: ok so now all you have to do is climb on his back

A*a little scared* ok*climbs on the back of the horse*

H: great, now if you want to go to the left just pull the rope to the left and if you want to go to the right pull the rope to the right, get it?

A: yeah I think so

H*climbs on the back of the horse* trust me you will do fine

A*scared because the horse started to walk*

*they get out of the stables with the horses*

*suddenly a snake appears in front of Alex's horse, so the horse got scared and Alex fell of his back*

H*worried* oh my god Alex are you alright?

Justin*sees what happen and runs over to where they were*

J*worried* Alex are you alright?

A*putting her hand on her leg* my leg is hurting me so much

J: let me see*takes a look at her leg and tries to move it*

A*really hurt when Justin moved her leg* oh my god ouchhh I can't move it*tears were formed in her eyes*

J: don't worry Alex everything will be fine

H: this is my entire fault

A: no Harper it's not

J: we have to take you to my dad he will tell you what to do, come on

A*tries to get up but didn't work* I can't walk

J*carries her bridal style and went to the house* hey dad?

Jerry*comes from upstairs* what? *sees Alex in Justin's arm* oh my god what happened?

J: Alex fell of the horse and her leg is hurting, she can't walk or move it

Th*comes from upstairs* what's going on

Jerry: I think Alex broke her leg when she fell of the horse

Th: oh my god*runs to Alex* hunny are you alright?

A*hurting with tears in her eyes* my leg is really hurting me

J: don't worry we'll take you to the hospital

Th: yeah I agree

Jerry: come on Justin follow me to the car

*they all went to the car*

J*puts Alex in the car and sits down next to her with Harper and Theresa*

Jerry*drives to the hospital*

*in the hospital*

*Alex was already in the X-Ray room*

*everyone was waiting for her in the hallway*

*after few minutes*

A*comes out with the doctor*

Doc: hey are you Alex's family?

Th: yeah I'm his mum

Doc: well as you can see, Alex broke her leg and she will have to stay like that for a month

Th: ok doctor, thanks

Doc*leaves*

Th: how are you feeling?

A: well I'm feeling pain in my leg but I will be fine

H: Alex I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to climb on that horse and do that walk

A: Harper don't worry ok, it's not your fault, and how would you know that this was going to happen?

H: yeah but I didn't insist, you wouldn't broke you leg

A: I told you Harper, it's not your fault

H*smiles* you really are a good friend

A*smiles back*

Jerry: come on let's go home

*they all went back home*

A: I think I'm going to my room to rest a little

Jerry: yeah sure

Th: ok hunny

A*went to her room*

*after few minutes*

J*knocks on Alex's room*

A: come in

J*enters* hey

A*smiles* hey

J: so how are you feeling?

A: well I still feel the pain

J: does it hurt you a lot?

A: yeah it's because I broke it today, maybe tomorrow I will be better

J: well I'm really sorry that you have to broke your leg

A: it's not your fault Justin

J: yeah I know but…

A*cuts him* it's over now, I broke it, we can't change anything now, so let's please stop talking about it

J: yeah you're right

A*smiles*

J: so I guess you won't be able to help me for the next month huh?

A: what are you talking about? Of course I'll help you

J: but your leg…

A*cuts him* I can still walk you know

J: yeah but it will be hard on you to stand all day

A: don't worry about me, if I felt that I need some rest I'll stop

J: wow, you really are full of surprises*chuckles*

A*laughs* and you are really funny

J*laughs* well thanks, I guess I'll leave you now

A: oh… yeah

J: I'll see you tomorrow

A: I'll see you too

J*smiles and walks away*


	3. Chapter 3

*the next day*

A*wakes up and went outside*

A*searching for Justin*

A*when she finally sees him by the chicken coop*hey

J*turns to her quickly* oh hey

A: so how are you today?

J: well I'm fine and how's your leg?

A: better but it still painful

J: well if you need something I'm here

A: thanks, so what am I going to do today?

J; well… you could just continue painting if you want

A: yeah ok *takes the brush and start painting*

*after a while*

A*painting*

J*chucking wood* hey Alex can I ask you a question?

A: yeah sure

J: mmm… how did your dad… you know… died?

A*looks down* oh…

J: oh I'm sorry if I hurt you, I shouldn't have asked

A: no no it's ok, he… he had a car accident and he died immediately*tears falls from her eyes*

J*come closer to Alex* are you going to be alright?

A*looks at him and wipes her tears with her sleeves* yeah don't worry, now it's my turn

J: ok

A: how did your mum… you know?

J: she was sick

A: oh… I'm sorry

J: that's ok*looks down*

A: hey you know what let's just talk about something else

J: yeah you're right

A: so tell me more about yourself

J: what do you want to know?

A: I don't know… mmm… did you ever had a girlfriend?

J: oh well yeah I did, a year ago

A: and what happened? Why did you break up?

J: she cheated on me

A: oh…

J: and what about you? Did you ever had a boyfriend?

A: mmm honestly no

J: why?

A; I didn't find a perfect guy for me

J: oh… and how would you like the guy to be*smirks*

A: well let's see… tall, strong, handsome…*chuckles*

J*laughs* you're unbelievable

A: thanks*laughs*

J: hey would you like to go and grab something to eat?

A: yeah sure

J: come on*went with Alex to the house and starts to eat*

*after few minutes*

Harper*enters to the house*

H*sees Alex and Justin* hey you two

A: hey Harper

J: hey

H: so Alex how's your leg?

A: better

H: good

A: so what are you going to do now?

J: I have no idea

H: hey why don't we go for a walk?

J: Alex can't walk remember?

H: oh yeah I didn't think about that

A: no don't worry I can walk and if something happen you can still carry me*chuckles*

J: oh well if it's like that then come on*smirks*

A*laughs and walks outside with Justin and Harper*

*walking together in the village*

H: so Alex what would you like to do later?

A: well… I want to become an architect

J: really?

A: yeah I always wanted to do that

H: well that's great

A: yeah… and what about you?

H: oh I want to become a nurse

A; that's great and Justin?

J: oh I want to be a director

A: wow really?

J: yeah

A: well if you ever did a movie I would love to be the actress

J*laughs* then you will have to wait a call from me anytime soon

A: great*laughs*

*after few minutes*

A*stops walking because she felt pain in her leg*

J*worried* are you alright?

A: yeah yeah I just need to stop for few seconds

J: we can just get back home

A: no no I will be fine*hurting*

J*doesn't believe her* fine

*after few seconds*

A: ok I'm fine let's keep walking

H: are you sure?

A: yeah now come on*walks a little then falls and twisted her broken leg*

A*scream because of the pain*

J*runs to her with Harper* I told you you shouldn't walk

A*tears falls from her eyes* oh my god it hurts a lot

J*puts his arms around Alex and carries her* come on let's go home

A*putting her arm around Justin's neck while groaning from the pain*

H*really worried about Alex, fallows them to the house*

J*arrives home and went to Alex's room immediately*

*Jerry and Theresa weren't at home*

J*lays Alex on her bed and start massaging her leg slowly*

*the pain was going off because of what Justin was doing*

A*feeling a lot better*

J*massaging her leg, got mad* you have to do what others tell you to you know?

A: what are you talking about?

J * yelling* I told you you can't walk and you have to come back home but you didn't listen, you preferred to continue and hurt yourself

A*looks down and say softly* I'm sorry I know I should've listened to you

J*sighs* sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you but I'm just worry about you

A: I know you are but I don't want you to be ok, I will be fine

J: I know you will be fine but look what just happened and if I wasn't next to you who knows what might happened to you

A: I know and thank you so much for helping me, but I don't want you to be all the time worrying about me and taking care of me, I mean you have others things to do besides helping me

J: but Alex your leg is broken and I just can leave you to do something you can't do, I have to help you

A: I know and I really appreciate what you're doing but I just don't want you to…

J*cuts her* Alex I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to ok, now just stop talking about that and get some rest

A*smiles* thanks

J*smiles back* you're welcome*gets up and leaves*

A*smiles and closes her eyes to sleep*

*at night*

*everyone was sitting on the table eating dinner*

Jerry: so Alex, Justin told me what happen with you

A: oh yeah, but don't worry I'm fine now and it's all because of Justin

J*smiles*

Theresa: thank you so much Justin for saving my daughter, I owe you

J: it's nothing, really

Jerry: well my son is a saver now*smirks*

J*sarcastic* haha really funny dad

A: what it's true

J*laughs a little*

*later*

*everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie*

A*sitting next to Justin, felt a little tired, leans her head on his shoulder*

J*smiles and wraps his arm around her*

H*sees what Alex and Justin just did and smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

*after a month*

*Alex's leg wasn't broken anymore*

A: it feels really great to have my leg good again

Jerry: yeah

Th: this is really good

A: yeah I know, now I can do whatever I want

J: and what do you want to do?

A: I don't know, everything

J: good to know*smirks*

*later*

A*sitting outside*

J*comes on the horse* hey

A: oh hey

J: what are you doing?

A: nothing, you?

J: I'm riding my horse, would you like to join me?

A: oh no, I don't want to break my leg another time

J: come on I'm here and I won't let you fall

A: no thanks, I'm good

J: please Alex, it will be so much fun

A: but Justin…

J: please

A*sighs* fine, but if I fall I will kill you

J: fair enough now come on*takes her hand and helps her climb the horse*

A*sitting in front of Justin, a little scared*

J: don't be scared ok, don't worry*wraps his arms around Alex and start walking with the horse*

J: so do you like it?

A: well yeah it's fun but I'm still a little scared

J*holds her tight*I'm here

A*blushes a little and smiles*

*arrives at a waterfall*

A*amazed* oh my god Justin, this is amazing

J: I knew that you will like it

A: I love it

J*gets down the horse and helps Alex too*

A: thanks

J: I love it here, I come here every time

A: it's beautiful

J: yeah, my mum showed me this place when I was a kid*looks down*

A*come closer to Justin and hugs him slightly*

J*shocked about that hug but likes it, hugs her back*

A*felling awkward, pulls away* mmm… I think we should go back now

J: oh… yeah… you're right*climb on the horse and helps Alex too, then go back home*

*at night*

*everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie*

Th: so Alex how was your day?

A: great

Jerry: what did you do?

A: I went on a horse ride with Justin

Th: really? I thought you were scared of horses

A: yeah I am but Justin convinced me to climb the horse and I liked it

Jerry: wow that's great

Th: glad you had fun

A: thanks mum

Jerry: hey I have an idea why don't we go tomorrow all of us on a picnic?

Th: yeah it's a great idea

H: yeah we're going to have so much fun

*the next day*

*everyone was packing*

*after few minutes*

Jerry: are you guys ready?

Th: yeah let's go

*they went to a park and start to unpack the sandwiches and the other stuff*

*they all start to eat and talk*

*after a while*

*they finishes*

Jerry; hey let's take photos

Th: yeah

Jerry: come on Theresa let's take a photo together

J*takes the picture*

H: now me and Alex

J*takes the picture*

Th: me Justin and Harper

A*takes the picture*

Jerry: me and Alex

J*takes the picture*

Jerry: there still Justin and Alex

Th: yeah come on stand next to each other

A*stands next to Justin, a little shy*

Jerry*takes the picture* it's great

J*sees the picture* it's awesome*shows it to Alex*

A: yeah it's great

Jerry: let's play a game

H: which game?

Jerry: mmm… I don't know what do you want?

J: do you want to play truth or dare?

Th: yeah it's great

Jerry: then come on

Th: ok I start, Jerry truth or dare?

Jerry: mmm… dare

Th: ok, run for 2 minutes

Jerry : really ?

Th: yeah

Jerry*sighs and starts running*

*after 2 min*

Jerry*tired* happy?

Th: yeah

H: ok my turn, Alex truth or dare?

A: dare

H: kiss my brother on his cheek

A*felt awkward*

J*shocked about what Harper told her*

A*comes closer to Justin and kisses his cheek*

A*blushes*

J*likes it but hides it*

H*smiles to herself*

A*looks at Justin*

J*looks at her and smiles*

A*smiles back then turns to Theresa*mmm… ok m… mum it's your turn

*they continue playing*

*after a while*

*they went back home*

*the next day*

A*feeding the horses*

Mason: so I see you're the new maid*smirks*

A*turns to him* what?

M: you're Alex right?

A: yeah and who are you?

M: I'm Mason

A: what do you want?

M: I just wanted to see who the new maid is

A*mad* I'm not a maid

M: oh really?*chuckles*

A: yes really, I'm a friend

M*laughs* a friend who works all day and take care of the animal, yeah right

A: what do you want from me? Just leave me alone*pissed*

J*walking outside and sees Mason talking to Alex*oh no*runs to them*Mason leave her alone

M*turns to him* oh Justin my friend

J*angry* what are you doing here?

M: I'm here to see the new maid

J: she's not a maid ok*pissed*

M: oh so you're defending your maid? Is she your girlfriend?*smirks*

J*really pissed and about to hit Mason*

A*goes over to Justin and stopped him* no Justin he's not worth it

J*looks at Alex then looks back at Mason* go away NOW

M: fine fine no need to get all pissed out*about to leave* oh and one more thing, you know she is really hot*winks at Alex*

J*got really mad* OH I'M GONNA…

M*leaves running*

J: what a jerk

A: hey calm down

J*sighs* are you ok?

A: yeah don't worry I'm fine but who's this guy anyway?

J: that's Mason, we used to be best friend but we had a fight and now we don't talk anymore

A: a fight about what?

J: it was about a girl

A: oh…

J: but when I think about that fight now, I realize how much it was stupid

A: why?

J: because it was over a girl and now if I'm still with that girl I will let Mason take her

A: why you didn't like her?

J: I don't really know maybe a little and I still think about her but not like the old times

A*felt a little sad because he told her that he still thinks about that girl*

J*sees there's something wrong with Alex* hey are you alright?

A: oh yeah, I'm fine…

J: so that's Mason and nobody can change him, he's willing to do anything to make me mad

A: oh and did you got mad now?

J: well yeah… he was calling you a maid and he was messing with you

A: so you were mad because he was messing with me?

J*looks at Alex confused* yeah of course but why are you asking those questions?

A*embarrassed* no for nothing… I just… never mind

J: look I know him if he talks to you, you will end up hurt

A: yeah I figured that out

J: so don't you ever talk to him if you see him again ok

A; don't worry I will not

J*smiles* good, now will you help me with the chicken coop?

A: yeah sure but I have to clean the stable

J: no you're not, my dad will clean it later

A: but…

J: come on*takes her hand and pulls her with him to the chicken coop*

A: now your dad will ask me why I didn't clean the stable

J: don't worry I will tell him that I didn't let you*smiles*

A*chuckles* so what do I have to do?

J: mmm… can you pull that rope over there?

A: yeah sure*start to pulls it but it was stuck, pulls it harder*

J*was behind her*

A*pulling the rope when finally she pulls it but falls and pulls Justin with her*

A*was on top of Justin* oh… mmm.. I…

J: are you alright?

A: yeah I'm fine and I'm sorry

J*smiles* don't worry

A*looks into Justin's eyes*

J*looks into her eyes*

A*she was attracted by his grey eyes*

J*he was attracted by her big brown eyes*

A*suddenly snaps out of it* mmm… I… I'm sorry one more time*stands up*

J*stands up* don't worry

A*was a little embarrassed about what just happened* I… I think I better get inside*about to leave*

J: no wait, look about what just happen don't worry so don't be embarrassed

A*smiles*

J: now can you just paint?

A: yeah sure*takes the bucket and starts painting*

J*looks at her one more time then get back to his work*


	5. Chapter 5

*at night*

*everyone was watching a movie except Alex, she was in her room*

Jerry: mmm hey Theresa where's Alex?

Th: she's in her room

H: is she ok?

Th: yeah but she's a little tired

Jerry: oh ok

J: mmm I'm going to my room*walks upstairs*

J*knocks on Alex's room*

A: who is it?

J: it's me Justin

A: oh come in

J*enters and closes the door behind him* hey

A: hey

J: why aren't you downstairs? Are you alright?

A: yeah I'm fine I just… I really miss my friends back in LA*holding a picture of Taylor, Nick, Ashley and Miley*

J*sees the picture* those are you friends?

A: yeah this is Miley, Ashley, Nick and Taylor*shows him the picture*

J*sits next to her* oh I see

A: I just wish I could get back there and see them

J: oh so you want to go back to LA?

A: well yeah…I…

J: so you're not happy here?

A: no no no it's not that, I mean I grow up in LA and I miss my hometown but this doesn't mean that I'm not happy here

J: but if you got a chance to go back to LA now, would you do it?

A: yeah of course

J: oh…*looks down*

A: don't get me wrong Justin, it's my hometown but I love here also, there's Harper, Jerry and*pauses a little* and there's you*smiles*

J*looks at her and smiles*

A: we're having a lot of fun together with this chicken coop and everything and we really are becoming good friends

J*smiles* yeah I agree, since the day you got here I started to have a lot of fun, you really are a sweet girl

A*blushes a little* thanks, and you really are a funny and intelligent guy

J*smiles at her* thanks

A*looks at him, smiling*

J*smiles* is there something on my face?

A*snaps out of it* huh? Mmm… what?

J: why were you looking at me like that?*smiles*

A*embarrassed* oh… mmm… for nothing… I wasn't thinking…. I… you know what just forget it

J*laughs* ok

A*laughs* I think we should get downstairs and sits with the other

J: mmm… yeah you're right

*they went downstairs*

*the next day*

A*with Harper in the stable*

H: so how are you today?

A: I'm fine and you?

H: same, hey can I ask you a question?

A: yeah sure

H; what's going on between you and my brother?

A: what do you mean?

H: I mean you're always together having fun and laughing

A: yeah so…?

H: so… do you like him?*smirks*

A: WHAT? ME..LIKE… HIM, OF COURSE NOT

H: oh come on Alex, I know you and I see how you act around him

A: what are you saying Harper? I don't like your brother ok

H: yeah right and you want me to believe you?

A: yes because I'm telling you the truth

H: yeah ok, but seriously now don't think that he's hot or cute or anything?

A: mmm… no*lying* come on Harper it's weird I mean he's your brother

H: yeah so… he's not yours

A: yeah I know but… please let's just stop talking about this

H: alright fine*whispers to herself: but you definitely like him*

*after a while*

H: ok I'm going to the mall now, do you want to come with me?

A: no thanks I will stay here

H; ok then I'm going, bye

A: bye

H*leaves*

A*in the stable walking when she sees a guitar*

A*took it, sits on a chair and starts to play while singing "Crazier"*

J*walking outside when he heard someone singing*

J*approaches the stable and sees Alex singing and playing the guitar*

J*stands outside and start listening to her*

A*didn't saw Justin, continue singing*

*after a few minutes*

A*stopped*

J*enters and say softly* that was really good

A*turns to him quickly* oh…Justin… I didn't know that you were here… I…

J: no no don't worry, you really have a great voice

A*blushes a little* thanks

J: and you were playing the guitar

A: yeah I'm really sorry, this is your guitar and I shouldn't have used it

J: no no no I didn't mean that, I mean that I play the guitar too

A: well I don't really know how to play I was just playing 2 or 3 chords

J: well do you want me to teach you other chords?

A: mmm… I don't know… yeah if you want to

J*smiles* come on*sits next to her and wraps his arm around her*

A*smiles to herself*

J: ok so this is the C*shows her how to play it by putting his hand on hers*

A*she was feeling happy and she was blushing*

J*he shows her few chords then look at her* so did you get it?

A*looks at him* yeah

J*looking in her eyes*

A*was attracted by his eyes*

*they kept looking into each other eyes for few seconds*

J*snaps out of it* I… I think… I think you should try it yourself

A: mmm… yeah… I think so too

J*smiles at her then leaves*

A*watches him leaving while smiling*

*at night*

*everyone was eating dinner*

Jerry: so Alex, how was your day?

A: good

Th: what did you do?

A: nothing much, I was feeding the horses in the stable and Justin taught me few chords on the guitar

Jerry: oh so you play the guitar?

A: just a little, I'm not an expert

Jerry: oh I see

A; yeah

*after a while*

A: ok I'm going to sleep

Th: ok hunny, goodnight*kisses her cheek*

A: goodnight everyone

Jerry: goodnight

H: I'll see you tomorrow

J*looks at her and smiles*

A*looks at him and smiles then went to her room*


	6. Chapter 6

*the next day*

J*standing in the stables next to the horse*

Juliet: Justin?

J*turns quickly, shocked*Juliet?!

Juli*smiles and hugs him * I missed you so much

J*shocked*mmm…. Yeah… I… I missed you too

Juli*pulls away and looks at him* you look always as handsome as the last time I saw you

J*dazed* mmm… yeah, you look… pretty good yourself

Juli*really happy* I can't believe that I'm right in front of you right now

J; mmm… yeah , but how did you came here

Juli: I told my parents that I need to travel to Texas for some vacation and to see you, I missed you so much*hugs him tightly*

A*enters the stable* Justin? I…*sees Juliet hugging Justin, stopped* oh…

J*pulls away from the hug* oh Alex

Juli*looks at Alex*

A*comes closer to Justin and Juliet slowly* mmm… hey

Juli: hey

J: mmm… Juliet this is Alex, my friend

Juli: oh hey

J: and Alex this is my friend Juliet

A* a little shocked* hey

J; Juliet was my friend in school and we didn't see each other for years

Juli: yeah, and I really miss him

J: and Juliet, Alex here leaves with us with her mum

Juli: oh so she lives with you?

A: yeah I do

Juli*felt a little jealous* oh I was asking Justin

A*a little hurt* I'm sorry

J*a little annoyed from Juliet's attitude* yeah she leaves with me

Juli: oh ok*takes Justin's hand* I can't wait to hang out again with you

J: how long are you staying in Texas?

Juli: a month

J; oh…*not really happy*

Juli: isn't this great?*kisses his cheek*

A*felt a little jealous* I… I guess I will leave you two alone*about to leave*

J: no Alex wait

A*turns to him*

Juli: no don't worry Justin, let her go if she wants too

A*looks at Juliet then walks away*

J* a little annoyed* why did you do that?

Juli: do what?

J: you told her to leave

Juli: but I want to stay with you alone, I missed you

J: yeah but Alex is my friend and you can't talk to her like that

Juli: I'm sorry, I will never do that again, now come on let's go for a walk

*they left*

A*in the house, sitting on the couch*

H: hey

A*nods*

H: are you ok?

A: yeah I'm fine, hey do you know that Lucy is here, the friend of Justin?

H: mmm yeah I think I heard her voice, but I don't know how she got here, her and my brother haven't seen each other for like a year

A: and did they like each other?

H: mmm… well I don't know if my brother is, but Juliet definitely likes him

A: oh…

H: are you jealous?*smirks*

A; what? Me? Why would I be jealous?

H: because you like him*smirks*

A: for the last time Harper, I DON'T LIKE YOUR BROTHER

H: yeah right

A: seriously

H: yeah whatever

A: you're unbelievable

*at night*

Jerry: we're really glad you're here Juliet

Juli: thanks, I'm happy too to see you again Jerry and to see Justin*smiles at him*

J*tries to smile* yeah

Jerry: just so you know, you can stay here whenever you like

Juli: thanks, your dad is really nice Justin*kisses Justin cheek*

A*looking at Juliet, felt a little jealous*mmm…I think I better go to sleep now, I'm a little tired

Th: hunny are you ok?

A: yeah yeah I'm fine*goes upstairs*

J*watches her leaving*

*the next day*

Juli*helping Justin with the chicken coop*

J*wasn't really happy to see Juliet again, thinking about Alex*

Juli: hey Justin?

J: yeah

Juli: I have something to tell you

J: what is it?

Juli: well do you remember when we were young and I told you that I have a crush on you

J*confused* yeah…

Juli: well… I... I…

J: you what?

Juli: I still have a crush on you, or should I say I like you… a lot

J*doesn't know what to say* Juliet… I… I don't…

Juli: listen Juliet, you really are a nice intelligent smart and cute guy and I just want to let you know that I like you

J: Juliet I…

Juli*cuts him with a kiss*

J*out of guard*

A*comes and sees Justin and Juliet kissing, she didn't believe what she was seeing, felt her heart break and tears were formed in her eyes, runs to her room*

J*pulls away, pissed* what are you doing?

Juli: Justin I really like you

J: why did you kissed me?

Juli: I couldn't help my self

J: you weren't suppose to do this, we're friends

Juli: so you don't like me?

J*say softly* n… no Juliet

Juli*looks down, sad*

J: look you really are a nice girl but not for me, we're friends and I don't feel anything more than that, I'm sorry

Juli: I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you

J: don't worry it's fine now, but let's just forget about what just happened and act like nothing happened ok?

Juli: yeah you're right

J: so friends again?

Juli: yeah friends

*with Alex, in her room*

A*sitting on her bed, crying while thinking about Justin and Juliet* how stupid I am, I actually started to think that he might like me, but I was wrong, how can I guy like him like a girl like me, what a dumb

*at lunch*

*everyone was sitting at the table, eating lunch*

A*mad of Justin but doesn't show it*

J*looking at Alex and notices that there's something wrong with her but doesn't say anything*

Jerry: so Juliet, what did you do today?

Juli: mmm… well nothing special, just helping Justin with the chicken coop

A*thinking: yeah right helping Justin by kissing him*

Jerry:oh so did you like it?

Juliet: yeah I love it

A*thinking: of course she will love it, her boyfriend was there*

J: mmm… Alex are you alright?

A*mad but doesn't show it* yeah I'm fine*gets up and walks away*

*everyone was shocked about Alex's attitude*

*at night*

*everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV*

A*gets downstairs* mmm… hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize about my attitude at lunch, I don't know what happened to me, I'm really sorry

Jerry: don't worry, it's fine*smiles* the important thing is that you're fine right?

A: yeah I'm fine*smiles*

Jerry: now come on just sit with us and watch TV

A*sits on the couch away from Justin and watches TV*

J*looks at her then looks back at the TV*


	7. Chapter 7

*the next day*

J*in the stable*

A*comes to the stable holding a bag of hay*

J*sees Justin, pauses for a second then walk back to the horses and puts the bag on the floor*

J: mmm… hey*smiles*

A*doesn't looks at him and nods*

J*confused* mmm… are you ok?

A*doesn't looks at him* yeah I'm fine

J: hey I was wondering maybe you could help me today with the chicken coop?

A*opening the bag of hay* sorry I have other things to do

J: like what?

A*doesn't know what to say*mmm… I… I have to stay with Harper, I need to help her and go to the mall with her and now if you'll excuse me I need to go*about to leave*

J*grabs her arm quickly* wait

A:what?

J: why are you ignoring me?

A*avoiding eye contact* I'm not ignoring you

J: oh come on, you don't want to talk to me or stay with me, did I do something wrong?

A: Justin please I need to go, leave me alone

J: see… every time I want to talk to you, you make an excuse to leave, why?

A: Justin please…

J*strokes her cheek*why are you doing this to me

A*looks at him out of breath* I… I'm not…*looks away*I have to go*walk away*

J*sighs* no please wait

A*turns to him* your girlfriend is probably waiting for you

J*confused* what? What are you talking about? I don't…

A*looks down* Justin I saw you kissing Juliet

J*comes closer to Alex* what no you don't understand, I didn't kiss her

A: Justin I saw you

J: yeah I kissed her but she was the one who kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her

A*tears down* please stop and just leave me alone for a while

J*tries to wipes her tears but didn't let him* Alex…

A*leaves*

J*punches the door*

Juli*enters the stable*hey

J*sighs* hey

Juli: what's wrong?

J: nothing

Juli: I know you Justin

J: nothing's wrong ok

Juli: alright fine, hey do you want to go on a horse ride?

J: yeah ok

*the climb on the horses and goes on the ride*

*later that day*

A*sees Mason walking outside*

A*went to talk to him* hey

M*turns to her*mmm… are you talking to me?

A*smiles* yeah

M: well hey, look I don't want to talk to you because if Justin sees me he will start a fight and I don't want this to happen

A: no don't worry about him

M: ok, so what do you want?

A: look I need to ask you a favor

M: and what is it?

A: I need you to act in front of Justin that you like me and that we are together

M: what?*confused*

A: please Mason please accept, I want to hurt Justin just like he did

M: and what did he do?

A: he… he kissed Juliet

M: oh so you're jealous?

A*looks down*

M: look I'm really sorry that you're hurting but I don't think it's a good idea

A: please Mason, I… I will give you money but please do it

M: how much money?

A: as you want?

M: what about 50$

A: alright fine

M: then ok, I will act like I like you

A*smiles* thank you so much*grabs 50$ from her pocket* here's your money

M*takes it* thanks

A: ok so be here tomorrow at 3 ok?

M: ok fine, bye

A: bye

M*leaves*

*the next day at 3*

A*sees Mason*hey

M: hey

A: so are you ready?

M: yeah

A: ok*sees Justin* oh there he is

M*sees Justin* ok so take my hands and smiles

A*takes Mason hands and start to smiles and talks*

J*sees Mason and Alex holding hands, confused and pissed*

J*went over to Mason and Alex, pissed* hey you, what are you doing here? And why are you two holding hands?

M: wow slow down cowboy

A: I invited him

J: why?

A: because I needed to see him

J: what?

M: yeah that's right, she likes me and I like her

J*jealous*WHAT?

M: do you have a problem?

J: yes I have a problem, Alex I told you Mason is not a good guy

A: no you're wrong, he's a great guy

J: and how do you know that?

A: well I met him and I liked him

J: you can't like him

A: and why not?

J: because… well because he's Mason

M: so…

J: so you're bad

M: not with my Alex

J*pissed* MY ALEX?!

M: yeah

J: get out of here right now

M: I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see Alex

J: I DON'T CARE, THIS IS MY HOUSE, NOW GET OUT OF HERE

M*sighs* I'll see you tomorrow baby*kisses her cheek and leaves*

J: oh no, you're not going to see this guy again

A: oh yeah, and why not?

J: because I said so

A: it's not your decision to make, it's mine and I'm going to see him again*walk away*

J: no you're not

A*turns to him* look you have Juliet and I have Mason ok, so everyone is happy now

J: I am not with Juliet ok

A: bye Justin*leaves*

J: damn it

*later*

A*watching TV*

H: hey

A: heY Harper

H: mmm… I saw you talking to Mason…

A: yeah

H: didn't Justin told you not to?

A: yeah but I like him

H: what? You like Mason

A: yeah and he likes me too

H: are you serious?

A: yeah very

H: but you can't like Mason, what about my brother?

A: look Demi I don't like your brother ok, and besides he have Juliet

H: no he's not with Juliet, they are just friends

A: you can say whatever you want but I'm not going to change my mind

H: why?

A: because I like Mason, now let's just stop talking about this

H*sighs*

*at night*

*everyone was watching TV*

J*looking at Alex in a angry face*

A*sees him* are you alright?

J: yeah I'm fine

A: then why are you looking at me like that?

J*sarcastic* I'm sorry I will turn my face*looks away*

Jerry: what going on with you? Why you're talking like that?

J: I'm going to my room, I'm tired*goes upstairs*

A*watches him leaving*


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day*

J*standing with Juliet next to the chicken coop*

Juli: so… I saw that friends of yours Alex, with a guy, is he her boyfriend?

J: NO, why are you saying that?

Juli: no for nothing I just thought he was her boyfriend

J: well no he's not now let's talk about something else

Juli: ok fine

A*comes outside and sees Justin with Juliet* and he say that there's nothing going on between them, yeah right

M*comes* hey

A: oh Mason great you're right on time

M: good, now let's the game start

A: ok so what do you want to do?

M: well first let's just hug

A: ok*hugs him*

J*sees Alex and Mason and gets pissed*

Juli: are you alright?

J: yeah I'm fine

M*pulls away* ok now let's just laugh and talk

A: yeah ok

*they start to talk and laughs*

J*watching them and getting jealous and angry but he couldn't do anything*

A*smiles* I guess it's working, he's watching us from over there

M: yeah I know, he's getting really jealous

A*smirks*

M: hey do you want to go on a horse ride?

A: no thanks

M: come on, do you want to make him jealous or not?

A: yeah of course but I get scared on the horse

M: then you will hold on to me really tight and you will make him more jealous

A*sighs* alright fine

M: great, come on*goes to the stable and climb on the horse*

A*climb in front of him* ok I'm ready

M*walks outside*

J*sees Alex and Mason on the horse, went over them, sarcastic* I thought you were scared of horses

A: yeah well Mason here is holding me and I feel safe with him

J*sarcastic* oh you feel safe, how cute

Juli: hey Justin let's just get back to the chicken coop

A*sarcastic* yeah Justin just go back to the chicken coop

J*looks at her with an angry face* you're so funny, you know that? Why don't you just go with your "hero" on that ride horse instead of being sarcastic?

A: for the record you came here and started to talk to me

M: hey sweetie can we just go now?

J: *sarcastic* yeah sweetie just go

A*to Justin* you're a jerk, come on Mason let's just go

*they left*

J: arrgghhh

Juli: what's going on with you two?

J*mad*NOTHING

Juli*whispers to herself: yeah right*

*later that day*

A*gets back from the ride*

A*entering the horse in his box*

J*enters the stable, sarcastic* so how was the ride with your guy*smirks*

A*pissed* shut up Justin, I don't have time to talk to you about some stupid stuff

J: oh I'm sorry; I didn't know that I make you feel disgust

A: I didn't say that, I just don't want to talk about this because I know that we will end up in a fight

J: oh yeah you're right… and where's Mason now?

A: he left

J*pretend to be sad* oh no, I didn't had a chance to say goodbye

A*shakes her head and walk away*

J*sighs* no Alex wait

A*turns to him* what do you want now?

J: look I'm sorry about my attitude but I just don't get why you're with Mason, he's not a good guy, he's bad

A*sighs* why you want me to stay away from him?

J: because he will hurt you later, I know him and I don't want you to get hurt

A: I can take care of myself Justin, I don't need your help and if he did something to me I know what to do

J: what if you didn't know, who knows what might happen to you

A: please Justin just let me do what I want, I don't want to fight with you all the time because of that stupid thing

J: it's not a stupid thing, it's a serious thing

A: Justin…

J*cuts her* and I don't want to have fights with you either but you leave me no choice, I just can't see you doing something you might regret later and do nothing

A: I'm not a little girl, I appreciate what you're doing to me but I want you to stop, I don't want you every time that you see me with Mason to get angry and try to kick him out

J: you know what? Fine I'll do what you want, you can talk to Mason whenever you like and do whatever you want, I will not bother you again, I'm sorry for everything*leaves*

A*watches him leaving*

*at night*

*everyone was eating dinner*

Jerry: so how was your day Alex?

A: good, I got on a horse ride with a guy I met

Jerry: really? Who?

S: Mason

Jerry: Mason? I know that name*trying to remember him* mmm… Justin? Wasn't he your friend?

J: yeah he was, but not anymore and you want to know why? Because he's jerk and he's bad*looks at Alex with an angry face*

A*looks at him, knowing what he's trying to do then looks back at Jerry* well I think he's a nice guy

Jerry: well as long as you're having fun it's fine by me

Th: yeah me too hunny

A: thanks and I think that Mason and I will get along pretty well*looks at Justin*

Jlooks at her in frustration and trough the napkin on the table*I'm sorry but I lost my appetite*walks upstairs*

Awatches him leaving*

H:what's wrong with him?

A:I have no idea*lying*

H:that's weird

Jerry: you're right, he never did like that

T:he's probably tired or something

Jerry: I think you're right

*later*

A *on her bed thinking about Justin&Juliet*she to come over here and ruin everything, I was getting along really well with Justin& she came here, and I thought that maybe we could be more than friends, but I knew it was too good to be truth, we will never be more than friends and I think that we're not even friends anymore*sighs and buried her head in the pillow*


	9. Chapter 9

*after a week*

*Alex was still seeing Mason to make Justin jealous but Justin wasn't talking to her anymore or telling her to stay away from Mason, he was trying to ignore the present of Mason when he sees him with Alex and he was trying to stay with Juliet and forget about Alex and Mason*

A*standing outside with Mason* it's not working anymore, I'm doing all this to make him jealous but he doesn't care anymore, I don't know what to do

M*thinks a little* I got it

A: got what?

M*sees Justin next to the chicken coop* kiss me

A: what?

M: he right behind us, do you want to make him jealous or not?

A: of course I want to but…

M*cuts her with a kiss*

A*out of guard but didn't pulls away*

J*sees them kissing and felt something inside him, he felt so jealous and angry, he felt like he wanted to kill Mason from stealing Alex from him*

J*walks really angry over to Alex and Mason and pulls Mason by his shirt away from Alex* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

M: hey what's wrong with you?

J: ARE YOU INSANE? WHY DID YOU KISSED HER?

M: I'm sorry but I like her and she likes me, so I can do whatever I want

A*just looks at them without saying a word*

J*really mad* YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KISS HER

M: and why you're so mad? You have Juliet no?

J*got really angry* FOR THE LAST TIME Juliet IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, NOW GO AWAY

M: and what if I don't want to?

J*punches Mason*

A*worried* Justin!

J: GO AWAY NOW AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM Alex

M*leaves*

A*mad because he hit Mason* what is wrong with you? Are you crazy?

J*really mad* what's wrong with me? You were the one who was kissing Mason

A: so… didn't you told me a week ago that I can do whatever I want and you will not bother me anymore?

J: yeah I did, but you didn't have to kiss him

A: why? Why you're so mad?

J*sighs* listen Alex, I know I told you that I will not bother you anymore, but I just… when I… when I saw you kissing Mason I don't know what happened to me, I just felt something really weird, I don't know what but I know that I got really mad

A: but you didn't have to punch him

J*gets a little pissed* look Alex, Mason is a bad guy and if you don't want to listen to me you will have to make a choice, either you will listen to me and leave this jerk or you will stay with him and never talk to me again and pretend that we don't know each other

A: so you're asking me to choose between him and you? Are you serious?

J: yes I'm very serious, now answer me Alex, you prefer to stay with him or to stay friends with me instead?

A*doesn't know what to do or say, but she wanted to make him so jealous because she thought that he will tell her that he likes her* I… I'm sorry Justin but I… I guess I will stay with Mason

J*really disappointed* oh so you meant it?

A*looks away* ye… yes

J*takes a deep breath* fine… if that what you want then I will leave you alone for good and pretend that you don't know any Justin, bye Alex*leaves*

A: Jus…*tears falls from her eyes, felt her heart broke, she wanted to call him and tell him how she feels but she just couldn't*

A*runs to her room crying and lays down on her bed*

*at night*

*everyone was sitting on the table eating dinner except of Alex*

Jerry: where's Alex?

Th: she's in her room

H: is she ok?

Th: well I saw her entering her room crying but she didn't told me why

J*looking down, mad without saying any word*

H*looks at Justin* do you know what wrong with Harper?

J*looks at Harper* why would I know?

H: I'm just asking

J: well no I don't*sarcastic*

H: jeez, what wrong with you? Why are you so upset?

J*gets pissed* I'm not upset ok

H: oh yeah I can see that*sarcastic*

J: will you just leave me alone

H: ok fine I'm sorry

Jerry; well I hope that Alex will be alright

H: yeah me too

Th: maybe I will try to talk to her later and see what's wrong with her

Jerry: yeah you're right

*later*

Th*goes upstairs and knocks on Alex's room* can I come in?

A: no

Th: please I need to talk to you

A: mum please leave me alone

Th: what's wrong hunny? You didn't eat dinner today, you have to eat

A: mum please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about this

Th*sighs* fine I'll leave you, goodnight*leaves*

Jerry: so did you talk to her?

Th: she didn't let me, I don't know what's happening to her

Jerry: don't worry she probably a little tired tomorrow she will be better

Th: yeah I think so

*the next day*

*everyone ate breakfast except of Alex*

H: I guess I should go and see what's wrong with Alex

Th: yeah maybe she will listen to you

H*turns to Justin* what did you do?

J: what? Nothing

H: yeah right

J: why do you think that I have something to do with this?

H: because you didn't ask once about Alex and you always do when you know that there's something wrong and you try to talk to her

J: well that's because I know that she will not talk to anyone now so why try to talk to her if I know that she will not let me?

H: you're unbelievable*goes upstairs and knocks on Alex's door* Alex please let me in I need to talk to you

A*opens the door* hey Harper

H*smiles* hey

A*closes the door behind her*

H: first of all, you didn't eat dinner yesterday and today you didn't eat breakfast, you can't stay like that you have to eat

A: I'll come downstairs and eat breakfast don't worry

H: ok, and second of all, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you talking to anyone? Why are you locking yourself in your room?

A*sighs* I really don't want to talk about this Harper, it's a long story

H: well I have time you know?

A: please Harper don't make me get sad again and remember what happened

H*sighs* fine, but I need to ask you one question

A: what?

H: is this have something to do with my brother?

A*looks down without saying a word*

H: Alex? I'm your friend ok you can tell me everything, now please answer me, is this have something to do with my brother or not?

A*looks at Harper and nods*

H*sighs* what happened?

A: I told you I don't want to talk about it

H: please Alex I'm here to help you

A: I really appreciate what you're doing but I can't tell you, I'm sorry

H: fine, but one more question

A: what?

H: do you like Harper?

A*looks away* no

H; come on Alex, are you kidding me, it's written all over your face

A*looks at Harper* ok fine I like him so…

H: did you told him that?

A: no and don't you dare tell him or I will kill you

H: don't worry my lips are sealed, your secret is safe with me

A: good

H: that's why you don't want to talk to anyone and you're staying in your room?

A: no there's another reason, but I can't tell you

H: and why you don't want to tell him that you like him

A: are you crazy? I can't tell him that, and besides none of this is important because he have Juliet*looks down*

H: no you're wrong, my brother doesn't like Juliet

A: and how do you know that?

H: I just know

A: well I think you're wrong because I see him when he's around her and I saw him kissing her few weeks ago

H: you're making conclusions really fast, maybe she's the one who kissed him

A: I don't care all I know is that you will not tell anyone about this

H: ok fine whatever you want, now get downstairs and have some breakfast

A*nods and went downstairs with Harper*

*later*

A*in the stable, cleaning the horse equipments*

J*enters the stable with a bag of hay*

A*looks at him*

J*ignoring her, went to the horses and starts to feed them*

A*sighs and walks away*

J*watches her leaving while feeding the horse*

*later*

A*sitting outside alone*

J*painting the chicken coop, ignoring Alex*

Juli*came* hey

J: oh hey Juliet

Juli: how are you today?

J: fine

Juli: mmm do you want me to help you with something?

J: mmm… you can paint with me if you want

Juli: yeah sure*takes the brush and started to paint with Justin*

A*watching Justin and Juliet together*

*Juliet and Justin started to laugh and tease each other*

A*gets annoyed so she went inside*

J*sees her entering*

Juli: hey do you want to grab something to eat?

J*turns to Juli*mmm yeah… sure

Juli: great then let's go inside

*they went inside*

A*sitting on the couch watching TV*

Juli*sees her* mmm… hey

A*turns to her* hey

Juli: would you like to eat with us?

A*looks at Justin then back at Juliet* mmm… no thanks

J*looks at her*

Juli: why?

A*looks back at the TV* I'm not hungry

Juli: oh well as you wish


	10. Chapter 10

*the next day*

Jerry: hey Justin I need you to help Alex cleaning the stable today

J: why me? Harper can help her

Jerry: she's busy with Theresa, they're going to the mall and I'm going over to my brother

J: fine

*after few minutes*

A*in the stable*

J*enters the stable*

A*looks at him*

J*ignoring her*

A: mmm… hey

J*doesn't say a word still ignoring her*

A*starts to clean the stable*

J*cleans too*

A: look Justin I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen

J*still not responding*

A: so are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?

J*not responding*

A*says softly* I miss you

J*stopped what he was doing for few seconds then continues*

A*sighs*I just want you to talk to me and forgive me, please Justin I…

J*cuts her* stop it, just stop ok, when I asked you to choose between Mason and me you chose him

A: I know but…

J*cuts her* I told you that I will never talk to you again and you chose him on me, so just don't try to apologize and ask me to forgive you because I'm not

A: Justin please…

J*cuts her* look I need to go, if you don't want to clean the stable just leave it I will clean it later*leaves*

A*watches him leaving with tears in her eyes*

*later*

A*in her room, tears in her eyes*

H*enters* hey

A: hey

H: what's wrong?

A: nothing

H: yeah right I can see, what happen Alex? Why are you crying?

A: there's nothing Harper

H: come on Alex, you been like this for about 3 weeks, there got to be something wrong

A: it's just stupid

H: try me

A*sighs* it's about your brother…

H: I kinda notice that*smirks*

A*told her the whole story*

H: wow, all of this happened in these couples of days?

A: yeah

H: well now I see why you're so upset

A: but you don't have to tell anyone about this

H: don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone, but what are you going to do now?

A: nothing, I can't do anything

H: yes you can

A: I ruined everything Harper

H: you can still fix this

A: how?

H: well stop seeing Mason and tell Justin that you like him, it's very simple

A: I can't do this

H: why not?

A: because I just can't tell him that I like him

H: why? You do right?

A: yeah but I can't tell him

H: you have to, if you want him to talk to you again

A: I don't know Harper, but not now

H: fine as you wish and everything will be fine, I promise

A*smiles a little* thanks Harper, you really are a good friend

H: I know*hugs her*

*after one week*

*Alex and Justin never talked again*

A*outside waiting for Mason*

M*arrives* hey

A: hey

M: so how are you?

A: fine, I guess

M: and did you and Justin work it out?

A*looks down* no

J*comes outside and sees Alex with Mason*

J*starts to look at them*

*Mason and Alex didn't saw Justin*

A: I think we should stop seeing each other

M: why?

A: well I was doing all this to get closer to Justin but now because of what I did I lost him

M: but we can make him more jealous and then he will become crazy

A: no Mason I don't want to do this anymore, I'm done

J*still watching them*

M*comes closer to Alex* come on Alex I know you want to stay with me

A: what are you talking about?

M: look, I know I was acting that I like you and everything but the truth is that I really started to like you

A*shocked* what? Are you serious?

M: yeah very

A: I'm telling you I was doing all this to make Justin jealous and you're telling me that you like me?

M*takes Alex's hands* I'm sorry but I can't control my feelings

A*takes off her hands from his* what are you doing?

M: come on Alex I know you want to be with me*tries to kiss her*

A*didn't let him* Mason stop

M: just forget about Justin and be with me, he doesn't want you

A*a little pissed* shut up

J*confused about what he's seeing, thinking: what's going on between them?*

M*tries to takes Alex's shirt off*

A*scared* Mason stop, what are you doing? Please stop

M*starts kissing her neck*

A*tries to push him back but didn't work* Mason please, leave me alone

J*sees what Mason was trying to do with Alex while she was pushing him away*

J*runs over them, angry*

J*grabs Mason by hi shirt and pulls him away from Alex* LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERK

M*smiles* oh Justin my friend, what are you doing here?

J*mad* GO AWAY NOW

A*watching them, scared and worried*

M: wow wow slow down, I'm just having some fun with Alex, what's your problem?

J*punches Mason really hard on his face* YOU JACKASS

M*holding his bleeding nose* why did you do that? You're crazy?

J: NO I'M NOT CRAZY BUT YOU ARE, JUST GO AWAY AND DON'T TRY TO MESS WITH HER AGAIN

M: it's not your business what I want to do and besides if you're so jealous you shouldn't be with Juliet

J: I AM NOT WITH LUCY OK

M*pissed* yeah right and just so you know this "relationship" between me and Alex was…

A*knows what he was saying, cuts him* I… I think you should leave

M*looks at her* fine I'm leaving, but this is the last time that you will ever see me*leaves*

J*shouted at Mason* Great*turns to Alex, looks at her in an angry look then walk away*

A: no Justin wait

J*turns to her, angry* what? What do you want?

A*says softly* I'm sorry

J*really mad started to yell at Alex* I told you that Mason was a bad guy and you will get hurt one day, but you didn't listen, you did what you wanted, and I warned you not one time but a couple of times and you didn't even listen to me

A*looks down with tears in her eyes*

J: when I asked you to chose between me and Mason you chose Mason and I told you that he's not good, I know him better than you, but no you wanted to prove to me that I was wrong but you know I wasn't, you preferred Mason the guy that you didn't even know instead of your friend, I don't know what's gone into you, you were so smart and intelligent but when Mason started to see you, you changed you weren't the same anymore, you…

A*gets a little annoyed, looks at Justin and cuts him and started to shout* and why do you think I was doing all of this? Why do you think I was seeing Mason? This was all because of you

J*confused* me?

A*crying*yes you, everything was going on so well until the time that Juliet came here, you two were always together that's why I pretended to be with Mason, I wanted to make you jealous

J*doesn't know what to say* wha…

A: I was so jealous to see you with Juilet and I got really hurt when I saw you kissing each other, I felt my heart broken, I wanted to let you feel what I felt that's why I pretended to be with Mason, I don't even like him and I know he's a bad guy but I took that chance just because of you

J: I… I didn't know… why you didn't told me that before?

A: how am I suppose to tell you that? You were with Juliet all the time

A: Alex I am not with Juliet, why don't y…

A*cuts him* I have to go*runs away crying*

J*sighs, watches her leaving*

A*went to her room and closes the door behind her*

A*lays on her bed and buried her face into the pillow*

*at night, 2 am*

A*couldn't sleep*

A*decides to go outside and work on that chicken coop*

A*gets up and walks outside and started to paint*


	11. Chapter 11

*in the morning*

J*wakes up and went outside*

J*sees the chicken coop done and really beautiful*

J*shocked and surprised* oh my god

J*enters the chicken coop and started to look around* I can't believe this, it's… it's beautiful

J*knows that Alex did all this, went quickly to her room*

J*knocks on her room*

*nobody answers*

J: Alex are you in here?

*no response*

J*opens the door and didn't see Alex*

J*went directly to the stable, but didn't found Alex either*

J*start to think where she could probably be*

J*suddenly got an idea*

J*went quickly to the waterfalls*

J*started to look around when suddenly he sees her sitting on the rocks watching the waterfalls all alone*

J*gets closer to her and says softly* hey

A*turns to him quickly* Justin?

J: look Alex we have to talk

A: mmm… I'm sorry but I… I have to go*about to leave*

J: no Alex wait, please

A: Justin, there's nothing to talk about, now please let me just go*leaves*

J*grab her hand quickly and pulls her back*

A: what?

J: first of all, I need you to know that I'm not with Juliet, you have to believe me, she's just a friend, I don't like her

A*doesn't say a word*

J: second of all, are you the one who finished the chicken coop?

A*nods*

J: when did you do that?

A: at night

J: so you been up all night to finish the chicken coop?

A: I couldn't sleep

J: yeah but you didn't have to do this, this must be really hard

A: it doesn't matter anymore I did it, now if you finish I need to go*about to leave*

J*grab her arm and pulls her back* I didn't finish, I need to talk to you about yesterday

A*looks away* there's nothing to talk about

J: no you're wrong, there's a lot to talk about

A*still looking away*

J: why you didn't tell me about your whole plan earlier?

A: what was I suppose to tell you, that I did all this to make you jealous?

J: YES, no, I don't know

A: then what?

J: look Alex, first I need to apologize on yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just mad because Mason wanted to hurt you

A*doesn't say a word*

J: I just can't see you getting hurt; you don't deserve to be treated like that

A: please Justin, just leave me alone

J: why are you acting like that? Why you don't want to talk to me?

A: well because I have nothing to say

J: yes but I do

A*tears in her eyes* Justin, please stop

J*comes closer to Alex*I just want you to know, your plan totally work

A*looks at him*

J: you made me jealous, every time I saw you with Mason I become crazy and I didn't even know what to do to make you stay away from him

A*looks down*

J*takes her hand and strokes her cheek*

A*looks at him, out of breath*

J: I really like you Alex

A: what?

J*smiles* I like you… a lot, since the first day you got here I found out that you were special

A*tears in her eyes*really?

J*smiles* yeah

A*hugs him tightly* I really like you too

J*kisses the top of her head*

A*pulls back* so what's going to happen now?

J: well… first let's wipe those tears from your eyes*smiles and wipes her tears with his thumb*

A*smiles*

J: ok and then we can go on a first date, what do you think?

A*smiles* I'd like that idea

J: come on let's go back home now*holds her hand and intertwine their fingers*

A*smiles and walks with Justin*

*they arrive home*

J*enters with Alex*

H*sees them holding hands*what's going on here?

J: well everything is fine now and as you can see I'm with Alex*smiles*

H: really?

A: yeah, it all work out

H*hugs Alex* I'm so happy for you, you finally got what you wanted

J: wait you knew Harper that she likes me?

H*pulls away from the hug* mmm… yeah

J: why you did tell me?

H: well Alex didn't let me

J*to Alex* really?

A*smiles* sorry but I was shy and I didn't know that you like me too

J*smiles* fine don't worry

H: hey does Theresa and my dad knows about you two?

J: no they don't

A: we will tell him at dinner

H: oh ok

*at night*

*everyone was eating dinner*

J: mmm… Theresa, dad, me and Alex have something to tell you

Jerry: is everything alright?

J: yeah yeah everything's fine

Th: then what is it?

A*looks at Justin and smiles*

J*takes her hand and intertwine their fingers* well me and Alex are together now

Jerry: really?*smiles*

A: yeah

Th: I'm so happy for you

A: thanks mum

Jerry: I knew this was going to happen sometime

J: how did you know?

Jerry: I can see you two when you were together and I knew that there was something going on between you two*smiles*

J: well you were right, there was something going on between us

Th: that's great hunny

A*smiles*

H: and I knew since the day that Alex got here that my brother will like her immediately*smirks*

J: well I guess everyone knew that except me and Alex

*everyone laughs*

Jerry: well as long as you two are happy, I'm good with that

A: thanks Jerry


	12. Chapter 12

*the next day*

A*wakes up and gets downstairs*

A*sees Justin* hey

J*turns to her and smiles* hey sleepyhead

A*doesn't see anybody* hey where's everyone?

J: mmm they went to the mall

A: oh so there's only you and me?

J*smiles* yeah I think

A*chuckles*

J: come on, I was waiting for you to eat breakfast

A: oh thanks

*they sat on the table and start to eat breakfast*

*after a while*

A: so what are we going to do today?

J: mmm… I don't know, but I do know that tonight we're going on a date

A: oh yeah… I almost forgot

J: you did?

A: no*chuckles*

J*smiles and takes her hands* can't wait

A*blushes* me neither

J: it's going to be the best night ever*kisses her cheek*

A*smiles* yeah I think so too

J: hey let's go on a walk

A: yeah sure

*they went on a walk*

*on the road*

J*walking while holding Alex's hand* so… do you still want to go back to LA, I mean do you still miss your hometown?

A: well yeah of course I miss my hometown…*looks at him and smiles* but now that I'm with you and you're here, I definitely don't want to leave you and go back to LA

J*smiles back* well good, because I don't want to stay away from you

A*smiles and kisses his cheek*neither do I

J*puts his arm around Alex's waist*

M*comes from behind a tree, smiles* well look who's there, the two love birds, I guess our plan work*winks at Alex*

A*shocked and scared, was linked to Justin's arm*

J*stands in front of Alex* what are you doing here Mason?

M: relax I just want to say hi

J*getting pissed* WHAT DO YOU WANT?

M: ok fine you caught me, you're good*smiles* I want Alex

J*about to hit him* YOU STUPID LITTLE….

A*stops him* no Justin please, he's not worth it

J*looks at Alex and sighs then looks back at Mason* you better leave, NOW

M*chuckles* I'm not leaving without Alex

J*really pissed, punches Mason in his face* YOU JACKASS

M*holding his bleeding nose* YOU JERK

J: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE NOW

M: AND I TOLD YOU NOT WITHOUT SELENA

J*punches Mason on the sensitive spot*

M*really hurt* OH…MY GOD…. THAT REALLY HURT YOU IDIOT

J: YEAH WELL IT BETTER BE

M*stands up and punches Justin*

J*his arm was bruised* OUCHH…

A*worried* oh my god…Justin*holds his arm* are you ok?

J*looks at Mason, really pissed* YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS*punches Mason 4 times*

M*bleeding* yo… you are… a… pshy…a psycho Justin

J: thanks, NO GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN

M*gets up* this… isn't over*leaves*

J*sits on the ground and sighs*

A*went quickly to Justin and sits next to him* oh my god… are you ok?

J*holding his arm* I'm fine

A*looks at his arm* look at you arm… this must really hurt you

J: don't worry I'm fine

A*looks down with tears in her eyes*

J*looks at her* what's wrong?

A*shakes her head* this was all my fault

J: what? What are you talking about?

A: Mason, it's my fault he hurts you, and it's my fault he came here*buried her head in her hands*

J*moves closer to Alex and takes her hands* no no no… why are you saying that?

A: because I'm the one who started to talk to Mason when you told me not to just to make you jealous remember*tears start to runs from her eyes*

J: no Alex listen to me, it's not your fault ok, he's the psycho one, you have nothing to do with this

A: but…

J: I know Mason for like 10 years, and I know how he thinks, this is not your fault Alex

A: but look at your arm, it's…

J*cuts her* don't worry about me, I'm fine

A*looks at him and say softly* thank you

J: come here*pulls her into a hug*

A*buried her head in his chest*

J*buried his face in her neck* are you ok?

A*nods*

J*pulls away* come on let's get back home

A*smiles and wipes away her tears*

J*smiles* I don't want to see you cry ever again, did you understand?

A*chuckles* yes

J*smiles and takes her hand* come on


	13. Chapter 13

*at night*

*Alex and Justin are getting prepared for their date*

*after few minutes*

J*waiting for Alex downstairs*

A*comes downstairs*

J*sees her* whoa…. You look… amazing

A*blushes* thanks, so are you

J: thanks

Jerry: so are you guys going

J: mmm… yeah, yeah we are, come on Alex

Th: have fun

A: thanks mum

*they left*

A: so where are we going?

J: you'll see*smiles*

*after few minutes they arrive at garden*

*there was a table with candle and flowers*

A: oh my god… Justin… it's beautiful

J; glad you like it*smiles*

A*tears in her eyes* you did all this for me?

J: yeah, why are you crying?*looks at her worried*

A: because I'm happy, nobody ever done this for me

J: well then they don't know how to treat girls like you*takes her hand*

A*looks at him and smiles* thank you

J*smiles back* you're welcome, come on let's sit

*they sat on the table*

J: I made pasta

A: my favorite

J*chuckles and puts two plates of pasta in front of them*

*they start to eat*

*after a while*

A: that was delicious

J: well thank you

A*chuckles*

J*takes her hand* I'm really happy that we're finally together

A*smiles* me too

J*reaches for a little box in his pocket* I've got you something

A: really?

J: yeah*gives her the box*

A*opens it* it was a necklace* oh my god… Justin… it's beautiful

J*smiles* glad you like it

A*puts it around her neck* thank you

J*smiles* you're welcome

A*puts a song on his cell*

Song: crazier by Taylor Swift

J*takes Alex's hand* would you like to dance?

A*smiles* sure*gets up and puts her arms around Justin's neck*

J*wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer*

*they start to slow dance*

A*rests her head on Justin's shoulder* I had a great time tonight

J: me too, as long as I'm with you

A*laughs a little*

*after few minutes*

A*shivers a little*

J*looks at her* are you getting cold?

A: a little, but its fine

J*takes off his jacket and puts it around Alex*

A: you didn't have to, I'm fine

J: don't worry about me

A*smiles and looks at Justin*

J*looks at her and smiles back*

A*says softly* kiss me

J*smiles and kisses her softly*

A*wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss*

J*strokes softly her cheek*

A*pulls away and rests her forehead on his*

J *smiles* that was amazing

A: yeah I know

J: so… would you be my girlfriend?

A*smiles* of course I'll be your girlfriend

J*smiles and kisses her passionately*

A*smiles through the kiss*

J*wrapes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer*

A*wrapes her arms around his neck*

J*pulls away and starts kissing her neck*

A*closes her eyes and runs his hands in his hair* I... I think we should... go... home

J*kissing her neck* no... I'm fine

A*smiles* no Justin... really... we should go

J*pulls away* fine, come on

*they went back home*


	14. Chapter 14

*the next day*

A*wakes up and went downstairs*

Th: hey hunny

A: hey mum

Th: so how was your date?

A*smiles* amazing

Th*smiles* you really like Justin huh?

A: I love him mum

Th: well I'm happy for you

A: thanks mum

Th; come on sit down and have some breakfast

A*sits down and starts to eat*

Th: I'm going with Jerry to the mall, do you want something?

A: no I'm fine

Th: well ok, I'll see you later, bye

A: bye mum

Th*leaves*

*after few minutes*

J*gets downstairs*

A*sees him and smiles* hey

J*smiles* hey cutie

A: sit down and have some breakfast

J*sits next to Alex and starts to eat*

A: I really had a great time yesterday

J: me too, we're definitely going to do that more often

A: yeah, I would love that

J*smiles and pecks her lips*

H*comes to the kitchen and sees Justin and Alex kissing* hey… no kissing when I'm around

A*pulls away and chuckles* sorry

H: it's fine… so what are you guys doing? You know except kissing

J: oh shut up Harper

A: I don't know, what do you want to do?

H: well I was thinking maybe we could go on a horse ride

A: what's up with you and horse riding?

J*smirks* you're still scared of horse riding?

A: well as a matter of fact I do

J: oh come on, how many times did I told you that I'm here and I'll not let you fall

A: few times*smirks*

J: oh come on, it's going to be fun

A: ok fine

H; great come on let's go

*they went to the stables and grab the horses*

A*she was sitting in front of Justin while he was wrapping his arms around her*

*after few minutes*

*they arrive to the waterfall*

H: so Alex what do you think of this waterfall

A: I love it, and especially because this is where David and I started our relationship*takes Justin's hand*

J*smiles*

H: ohhh… you two are so cute

A*laughs* well thank you

H: so Alex I just want to know what you see in my brother, I mean look at him

J: hey

A*smirks* well you're right, I mean he's not funny, he's not smart and he's not cute

J*raises his eyebrows* oh really?

A: yeah

J: mmm… can you give me few minutes alone with Alex, I need to tell her few words

A*laughs*

H: ok fine*walks away*

J: what did you just say about me?

A*smiles* you heard me

J*walks closer to Alex* you're in so much trouble right now

A*sarcastic* oh yeah I'm so scared

J: you have a lot of nerve, you know?

A: oh thanks

J*wraps his arms around her* if you weren't so cute right now, I would dump you in this moment

A*wraps her arms around his neck* well what do you have to say, I'm cute*smirks*

J: yes you are*kisses her softly*

A*smiles through the kiss while deepening it*

J*pulls away* I love you so much

A: I love you too

J: and I promise you that I will always keep you happy

A: yeah yeah whatever just shut up and kiss me

J*smiles and kisses her passionately*

A*deepens it*

J*carries her and spins her around*

A*smiles through the kiss and holds him tightly*

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION:) THANKS**


End file.
